


FNAF: Demon of the Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic in place of Purple Guy, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Missing Children, Other, Scrap Baby is evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a peaceful place. At least, it used to be. Now an evil creature lurks in the shadows of the pizzeria. There may be no escape from this creature...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	FNAF: Demon of the Shadows

It was a sunny day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Everyone was enjoying the show. On the main stage were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Pirate's Cove had Foxy. And Marionette was in it's box. There were six children sat at a table, without their parents. Their names were Gabriel, Jeremy, Susie, Fritz, Cassidy, and Charlie. The six were eating pizza together. Then Cassidy heard a noise. 

"I heard something." said Cassidy.

"Maybe you should check it out." said Jeremy. Cassidy nodded and got up. She walked over to where the noise was coming from. It was coming from an empty room. She went into the room and saw something horrifying. It looked like Circus Baby, but broken down with a tiara and a claw on one of her hands. Cassidy got scared. Then the creature spoke.

"Don't be scared... I just want a friend..." said the creature. She sounded just like Circus Baby. 

"Who are you?" asked Cassidy. The creature looked at her.

"My name is Scrap Baby. I have no friends. Would you like to be my friend?" said Scrap Baby. Cassidy shrugged.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get my other friends so they can meet you and be your friend." said Cassidy. Scrap Baby nodded. Cassidy got up and left to get her friends. Scrap Baby giggled quietly.

"They have no idea what's going to happen." she said quietly. A few minutes later, Cassidy returned with her friends. They were surprised when they saw Scrap Baby.

"Whoa. That animatronic is spooky." said Gabriel. The others nodded.

"She said she has no friends." said Cassidy.

"Oh. That's so sad." said Susie.

"Yeah. Maybe we should be her friend." said Jeremy. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Cassidy walked over to Scrap Baby.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Cassidy.

"Well, I was thinking we could meet here at night to hang out." said Scrap Baby. Fritz gasped.

"Wait, you want us to sneak in?" asked Fritz. Scrap Baby nodded.

"Trust me, it will be so much fun! We could hang out all night! Then when it starts getting light outside, you guys can leave." said Scrap Baby. The kids shrugged.

"Okay. What time though?" asked Cassidy. 

"How about once it gets dark. You could sneak out of your house and come here. I'll make sure that you guys can enter." said Scrap Baby. The kids nodded and decided to leave her alone. 

"We'll see you tonight, Scrap Baby." said Cassidy. Scrap Baby couldn't wait for night to come.

_ **Later That Night..** _

Scrap Baby stood by the main entrance, waiting for the children. Then there was a knock on the pizzeria door. Scrap Baby saw the children and let them in. Once they were all in, she closed the door and locked it. She laughed evily. The children looked at her. Scrap Baby's green eyes were glowing brighter than before.

"You silly children. You should have known I would trick you." said Scrap Baby. She slowly approached the children. They were shaking in fear.

"I thought you wanted friends." said Charlie. Scrap Baby laughed and shook her head.

"That was a lie. I have friends." said Scrap Baby. Then there was a creepy laugh. A strange bear animatronic came in the room. 

"This is my friend, Molten Freddy." said Scrap Baby. Molten Freddy smiled creepily.

"Hello, little children!" he said in a high pitched voice. The kids were scared. They ran towards the doors, but Molten Freddy blocked them from them. Molten Freddy looked at Scrap Baby. Scrap Baby nodded at him. All of a sudden, Molten Freddy's wires started stretching and covered all the exits. There was nowhere for them to go.

"You're trapped, you stupid children." said Scrap Baby. Scrap Baby used her claw to kill all of them. Cassidy was the last one alive. Scrap Baby ran over to her.

"You know, I used to be a child as well. I was tricked by an animatronic too. But everything has changed. I'm no longer the little girl that tried to be perfect. I'm no longer... Elizabeth Afton..." said Scrap Baby.

"Wh-what?" said Cassidy, shaking in fear. Scrap Baby sighed.

"My father trusted me as well. He died in a more painful way. He was killed in a Spring Bonnie springlock suit." said Scrap Baby. The child was still scared.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to say goodbye. There's no way for you to come back." said Scrap Baby. She killed Cassidy in one attack. Molten Freddy unblocked all the exits. His wired body absorbed the blood, making his wires darker. Scrap Baby smiled.

"Now there is only one thing left to do... Father, I will find you. I won't give up..." said Scrap Baby. She left the building with Molten Freddy. The children's bodies were thrown out before they left. Then within the pizzeria, there were six ghosts. They were the ghosts of the six children. They were angry. They decided to possess an animatronic. Gabriel became Freddy, Jeremy became Bonnie, Susie became Chica, Fritz became Foxy, and Charlie became Marionette. There was one animatronic left in the pizzeria. It was Golden Freddy. Cassidy was the last child left that wasn't possessing an animatronic. She was angrier than the others. She possessed Golden Freddy. These children knew there was going to be more to their life than dying and possessing an animatronic. They would have to roam around at night while being possessed, but let the animatronics perform on their own during the day. This was just the beginning of the story.


End file.
